memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle of the Omarion Nebula
FA status Nomination * Battle of the Omarion Nebula: This article is the result of a true joint effort between several registered and anonymous contributors. I think it does a great job of summarizing the events of the episode. (I did some minor copyediting on this article myself.) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 16:16, Sep 5, 2004 (CEST) **Before I vote, I would like someone to get those pics in a bit better. They are in a rather chaotic order right now. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:43, 5 Sep 2004 (CEST) *** What the heck is wrong with the pictures, and why should their order affect your vote? I don't want to sound condescending, but that doesn't make sense to me. (No offense intended!) -- Dan Carlson | Talk 11:07, Sep 6, 2004 (CEST) ****Well excuse me, but I happen to feel a good, featurable article, has not only a well written body, but also a good appendix, references and pictures, all in a readable format. In this article, headers and pictures are crossing, creating a chaotic effect that effects the readability of this article. Since this only a minor fault and can easily be mended, I'm not voting against, but holding off my vote untill the pictures are resorted and the article IMO ready to be featured. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:09, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) ***** Ohhhh, I see what you mean! Okay, I've fixed that myself. Sorry for causing confusion! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 14:33, Sep 6, 2004 (CEST) ****** There you go. Second. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:35, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) **I don't want to sound petty, but I wrote almost all the text of the article's current version. Not to minimize other people's contributions but I put a lot of work into this and I'd like to be acknowledged for that. Aside from that, thanks for the nomination! -- EtaPiscium | Talk 15:01, Sep 5, 2004 (CEST) *** My mistake, EtaPiscium! I was looking at the article's history page and neglected to check the diffs. Sorry about that! -- Dan Carlson | Talk 11:07, Sep 6, 2004 (CEST) **Supported. Good work! Ottens 11:24, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) **seconded. --BlueMars 19:57, Sep 8, 2004 (CEST) What is this? hi what is this (-IP user) *What is what? This is Memory Alpha, the most comprehensive Star Trek resource on the web. The page is about the Battle of the Omarion Nebula as described on the page. Hope that helps... -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:25, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) **I'm not sure I'd call it the most comprehensive resource, but it's certainly the most comprehensive Wiki. --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 22:59, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Anyone want to guess the firepower of the fleet's guns? Not being a troll, but it's just a lark. : That image of shockwaves across the surface would require some 970,000 megatonnes of fire power (rounding off). Not bad for a few torpedoes and disruptor blasts! Dating the Battle I wouldn't suppose there's a stardate given for when this took place? -Bajorakejel 20:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I watched the episode and was unable to determine the stardate. StarTrek.com also has no stardate for this particular episode. --Morder 20:45, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Nitpick The opening paragraph says this battle is often likened to the Federation's defeat at Wolf 359. I'm curious as to where, if ever, that happened in a series. I certainly don't think it has happened often enough to justify the phrasing. :Admiral Toddman made the comparison at the end of , so it is valid to have in the article.--31dot 11:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I did change "often" to "sometimes".--31dot 11:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC)